Side Characters
Akira Chiaki Kuriou Love Interest: Yoru Kiryuu Hobbies: Gardening, making tea. About: Chiaki is the kind of person who fusses over everyone, though she has a stubborn streak, solemly believing Vayne and Eiri will get back together again, and doing everything in her power to make it happen. Fun Fact(s): You just don't cross her. Seriously. You don't. Cousin Jim "Hm?" =D Gin Kiryuu Love Interest: Sherry Kiryuu Hobbies: He enjoys spending time with his family. About: While he is very clumsy on a daily basis, always tripping over everything (air included), he is surprisingly reliable when it comes to his hunter missions. Fun Fact(s): He's a bit scared of his college friend, Kuro Kiryuu, though he's not sure why... Kuro Kiryuu Love Interest: Gin Kiryuu, Shiro Kiryuu Hobbies: Running the hunting center business and golfing About: Pres is a typical rich suburban father who wants the best of the best, and a high reputation. Fun Fact(s): His goal is to father the greatest hunter in the world. Or to bang the father of the greatest hunter in the world. Preferably both. Lin Love Interest: Zero Kiryuu Hobbies: A VERY unhealthy obsession with Zero. About: Lin is the typical school slut or creepy maid working at Kaname's mansion. (depends on rp) Fun Fact(s): '''She draws with markers on her neck. Maria Kurenai '''Love Interest: Kaien Cross Hobbies: Abusing her kids until they die?? About: Maria is a prostitute who has seen better days in the past, though she's still decently popular with the guys. She does like Kaien quite a bit, though~ Fun Fact(s): This person has no 'fun' facts. She only brings pain. Rose Thorn Love Interest: Some prince Hobbies: Brushing her hair. About: Rose is the queen of England. She's unamused by people. Fun Fact(s): Fairytale Rapunzel is based off of her. Sal Love Interest: No one. He's a heartless bastard. Hobbies: Liking people. Then killing them and collecting their ashes in small bottles. About: We do not speak of Sal. Sal might about at the very mention of his name. HE'S SCARY. WHY SAL WHY. WHAT WENT WRONG. Fun Fact(s): '''The sooner he's killed the better. Sherry Kiryuu '''Love Interest: Gin Kiryuu Hobbies: Protecting her husband from both Kuro, and his own clumsiness. About: Sherry is a loving mother, who is very levelheaded. Unfortunately, this does not save her as her death rate is 100% v_v;; Fun Fact(s): She's secretly amused by Kuro pining after Gin, but sometimes it gets a bit too tiring. Shiro Kiryuu Love Interest: Kuro Kiryuu Hobbies: Staying in the house while the maids clean and give her manicures. About: Shiro is a typical rich suburban mother who wants everything done for her. Fun Fact(s): She is a trophy wife. Yoru Kuriou Love Interest: Chiaki Kuriou Hobbies: Yoru is often found at home, watching the news or reading the paper. He enjoys being with Chiaki. About: Yoru doesn't have much of an opinion on most things. He simply follows along with whatever Chiaki wants. Fun Fact(s): Yoru is married to Chiaki because she decided this. He grew to love her over time, admiring her headstrong attitude.